chronexiafandomcom-20200214-history
Misty Trachtenberg
"Wait, so I have another person in my head...? ...Does that make me a Scitzophreniac?" - After the revealing of Chronexia Basic Misty Trachtenberg is one of the main female protagonists in the novel and web series "Chronexia and the Eight seals" and also is the provider of the series name due to her journey to unlock the eight seals within her to become fully realized as Chronexia, the Goddess of Time. It should however be noted that Misty is not the best fighter out there and is one of the weaker members of the group. She also has a pink-colored fae. Appearance Misty is a 16 year old pale skinned teenage girl with light pink (sometimes seen as hot pink) hair and bright green eyes. She traditionally wears her hair in two pigtails and messy bangs that go down to eye level in the centre, and chin length on either side. She is also seen wearing two black hairpins in the original trailer. She is also usually seen wearing a pink singlet and denim mini shorts, as her signature outfit shown in all her appearances in the trailers, concept art and pilot episode "In memoria" Personality Misty is a compassionate and kindhearted girl with an acute sense of right and wrong. She refuses to even end the life of another living being and this frequently gets her in trouble. She also isn't very brave, as when she is faced with some of the terrifying monsters encountered in the Trails of the Seals, she can sometimes lose her cool and start screaming without stopping until the threat is gone. Despite her kind and cowardly persona, when someone she loves is on the line she's determined to do all she can to assist them. Misty is not really seen on a personal level outside the book, however one can understand her to be passionate, motivated and caring about her friends, but has a sort of split personality due to the second entity living within her known as "Chronexia". It should be noted that Misty and Chronexia are not the same person. Chronexia has a different personality and different motives than Misty herself. Chronexia can also temporarily take control over Misty's body, creating a large chasm of a rift between Misty and her best friend, Tom Watson, at one point. After this incident, Misty starts to distrust and dislike Chronexia, rendering the two at odds for now. Abilities Boomerang Skills Misty is able to dual wield bladed boomerangs that were given to her on her birthday by Tom Watson. They were custom made so rather than a blunt object, it's more like throwing saw blades. It took much training for her not to cut up her hands throwing and catching them, through years of training after school with Tom and Noemi. She only recently obtained her trademark boomerangs, which she obtained from Tom on her birthday(May 8th), which was twenty one or so days before the book took place. Originally she began her boomerang training with wooden boomerangs she found in the school sandbox and began training under Tom's guidance. Goddess in training She also has the potential to become a goddess, and is thus referred to by species as "Goddess in training", as discovered by her professor Flora when blood that dripped onto a test from a paper cut didn't oxidize, remaining a crimson hue as if her blood had just been spilled. Flora used a spell to temporarily free her powers, and she discovered that she had the power to slow down or freeze time completely. She gets this power from another entity within her, known as Chronexia, explained above. "If you conquer all the seals, you will be able to manipulate time." - Flora, after discovering Misty's element It should however be noted that "No one can manipulate death. Anyone can kill, but even gods can't bring life back to someone who has died."(Flora) Misty's powers to manipulate time can't revive the dead Relationships Her Family (unnamed father and mother) Misty has a very strained relationship with her father and it's implied that her relationship with her mother isn't much better due to how submissive she is. According to Noemi, her parents never gave their daughter gifts or treated her with any actual love. Her father was very strict and wouldn't even let her go to school until he gave in after lots of begging from Misty. She has a great disliking for her family, but she still is devastated after Vince kills them by setting her house on fire. Tom Watson Tom is a longtime friend of Misty's. The two met on Misty's first day of school when he intervened when she was being bullied by some popular girls. Despite her father's order not to speak with boys, she soon found herself becoming best friends with the boy. The two depend heavily on each other and share a very close bond. Noemi Watson Noemi is a very close friend of Misty's. The two get along well due to them both being very intelligent and a bit dorky. She sees Noemi less of a friend and more of a little sister and is devastated when Noemi moves away to another town. Noemi looks up to Misty and Misty respects Noemi. Chronexia Chronexia is the Goddess that lives inside of Misty. Despite Chronexia being a part of her, the two don't see eye to all very often, if at all. Chronexia constantly tells Misty not to get attached to anyone around her due to the possibility of getting the longevity of a Goddess, and due to this the two constantly argue. Vince While there are few moments where Misty and Vince directly interact, she clearly harbors hatred towards Vince for the murder of her parents. Nark Shin Misty considers Nark to be a very good friend and confides in him about her difficulty choosing between becoming a Goddess when it means that her friends will all die long before she does. She also tells him about how she and Tom met one night when she can't sleep. He also helped her pass the Water Seal along with Asuka Starz Asuka Starz Misty is very grateful to Asuka for helping her during the water trial and feels very embarrassed for how cowardly she acted, but due to Asuka's kind passiveness on the matter, Misty relaxes about freaking out. Ryu Starz Misty is somewhat wary of Ryu due to how he tends to treat Noemi when others are around. His cold attitude doesn't exactly make her warm up to him either. Gab There are very few interactions between these two, but it can be assumed that she respects him when he and Tom team up to kill a beast attempting to tear her to shreds. The fact that Tom seems to trust him as well helps that respect quite a bit. Marle Misty is good friends with the charming girl and finds her innocent way of acting endearing and reminiscent of how Noemi used to be. Misty was also the first person to discover that Marle was mute which made Misty very sympathetic towards her Trivia * Misty actually has impaired sight and requires glasses to read. * She is the only main character with no direct ties to any of the original guardians besides Marle and Gab * It should be noted that her father might have been abusive, if not physically, definitely psychologically. * Misty is one of the two main protagonists briefly seen at the end of the pilot episode, the other being Tom. * Misty owns a poster of Matt (the Author of Chronexia And The Eight Seals) inside her room and owns a duck plushie much like her counterpart that is the mascot for Matt's channel. * She's one of the only characters given a birthday to this date. Misty trachtenberg.png|Misty's official concept art Misty.png|Misty as seen in the trailer Misty Walk Cycle (Fanmade).gif|A fanmade walk cycle animation of Misty Category:Protagonists Category:Gods/Goddesses Category:Humans Category:Characters